Red hope
by juliette01
Summary: A few days have passed since Razer went in search of Aya. Now, he is back on Oa seeking answers in Scar's old lab. Will he find them? Razaya on the way.
1. Without you

(Author thoughts) _Ok, so this is not the story yet. Next chapter will be the Prologue and then the actual story. _This is something that occurred me and now I have the chance to post it. I made a little song after watching the "final" episode after GLTAS and well, I really hope you like it. It's called "Without you".So enjoy it.

** Without you**

**Without you I'm nothing,**

**Without you I'm nobody,**

**Without you I'm lost**

**'Cause baby you're the one I love the most;**

**So please do not leave me,**

**I can't live without you**

**I need you by my side**

**'Cause in darkness you're my only light.**

**After all the pain you caused me**

**You tell me not to leave you**

**But don't worry my lover**

**'Cause I'll be with you forever;**

**I won't leave you never,**

**I'll stay by your side forever**

**'Cause without you I'm lost too,**

**I love you...**


	2. Prologue

_This chapter is set in Dark matter after Aya unleashed the virus (when she told Razer that she will be with him forever.)_

One of Guardians was in the Scar's old lab. She knew something was wrong when she received a notice that Aya has activated the self-destruct sequence. Although Hal Jordan explained ,after his recent meeting with Scar, why Aya behave so strange and wanted to destroy the organic beings, some Guardians (especially Appa) were of the opinion that this hybrid between a machine and a being living was a threat and must be destroyed. But she and others were not of the same opinion, so Sayd sneaked in Scar's lab when she received the notification. She pressed a few buttons hoping that her plan will work. She was not going to leave others to suffer, especially when both of them went through many hardships and there is a chance for them to be together, she would take on everything.

It was time, the virus was unleashed and she will not have long to live. She regreted that she never kissed him, she regretted the evil done and she was sure that her death is a paying too little for her actions. Aya was waiting her death, happy that the one she loved was safe and hoping he will not be destroyed and he will fall in love with someone else. Yeah, that was a thought that she wanted to die with so she focused on something else: the feeling of his firm yet gentle hands that were holding her for the second time with so much love. Yes, now, knowing that her feelings for him were returned,she could die. Or that's what she and her friends believed, but we, my dear readers, know the truth but we will not tell them right now.


	3. Chapter 1: News

_Hey, I'm back. Wow, I never thought that I'll write something so soon after but hey, I'm here. This is the official Chapter one of this story. So enjoy it._

_I own nothing._

It's been several days since Razer went in search of his lost love. How he did not know where to begin, he went back on Oa seeking answers in Scar's old laboratory. This time, with a new ring, a blue one, and hope that he will be reunited with his love again, Razer has entered the atmosphere of the planet Oa. Let's take a short break from the story to describe what it looks like his new suit: it is similar to the old and yet different: instead of sharp edges it has smooth curves, now the predominant colors are blue and black, and he wears on his chest the Blue Lantern symbol. His had is uncovered so we can see his white-silver short hair.

Back to our story. Thanks techniques learned in the army, Razer is able to pass unnoticed by the security system and entered undetected in the laboratory. There he looked for something that can help; not knowing what to look exactly for when he glanced over a blue sphere that looks very familiar. When he looks better, he realizes that the sphere is resembling a blue "eye"of an AI. But not every AI, is the one than won his respect and love. One word, said with a relieved breath and full of happiness, stops the peace in the room where they are. "AYA"

(On Earth)

Hal Jordan, the first human Green Lantern in the universe, went out with his girlfriend Star Sapphire Carol Ferris. They were eating breakfast at a café when a familiar beep interrupted Hal enjoying his coffee. He said with irritation, "The universe can not exist without someone or something that threaten it while I am with you?" With an amused voice Carol said, "Well, having as boyfriend a famous superhero who saved the universe can be quite difficult." "Very funny! What I'm trying to say is that I would like us to not be interrupted from our dating." "I understand, Hal. But it might be important." "Nothing is more important than you, baby." "Ha ha. Well, Romeo, I get the idea, but you should leave before I change my mind. You do not know who might have trouble." "I'll go, my dear Juliet, if you give me a kiss." Blushing, Carol kissed Hal. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss and showed him the door of the restaurant. "Go for it." "Ok, ok. I love you, baby!" "I love you too!" With a sigh, Hal rises and leaves the restaurant and thus our favorite hero, changing into his uniform, takes flight to Oa, the Guardians of the Universe house. Who knows what it will be this time ...

_That's all, I know it's not too much but I really hope you like it. I don't know when I will be able to post, it's a difficult period to me now, but I'll try to update soon. Anyway, read and review please. I'd like to hear, well read, your opinion._


	4. Chapter 2: Reunion

_So, I'm back, I don't know when I'll be able to post another chapter but we will see. Anyway, here is my newest creation._

_I own nothing._

(Scar' Lab)

Razer was stepping through the rooms, hardly believe what he had just found out. Aya was alive! Brought there when her destruction. It was really hard to believe, but how often happened something that seemed impossible?. He lost count. But it was not impossible. And he knew. Aya was alive he was prepared to go it throughout the universe if he needs that to find her. But there was no need. Thanks a momentary inspiration he turned around and went there where he learned the truth. He was never happier than now.  
"Razer, are you okay? You did not say anything about 5.32 minutes."  
"I'm fine. I just ... it seems ..."  
"Impossible? Unbelievable? Surreal?" she said for him.  
"All of the above". Then, with a smile, he added, "I'm glad you're okay. What can I do to ... um ... you know ... your body?"  
"Oh ... Could you imagine what you want me to show and to download it in the main server. I will endeavor to surpass your expectations."  
He could swear he detected something playful in her words. Or maybe it was just an idea. Then again, nothing is impossible.  
After a few seconds of awkward silence, he cleared his throat and, with a playful smile, he said "You didn't need me the first time you've built yourself a body. You can manage it alone."  
"Negative, Razer. The situation is different now. In addition, I have no idea how I can look good."  
"You driving me crazy, you know?"  
"To me you seem ..."  
"It's just an expression," he interrupted Aya.  
"Oh ..."  
"You still need me to help you?"  
"Affirmative."  
"Very well."  
Razer headed to the main computer and began to "draw" the new body of his lover. "I'll rely on your previous body, if you do not mind."  
"Whatever you want, my love."  
"Here We Go."

Take a break from the meeting of the two lovers and turn to Hal who entered the atmosphere of the planet Oa. He went to his old friend and comrade in adventures, Kilowog, which apparently is in the presence of a Guardian, Sayd to be exact.  
"Hey, I got the signal. Is there a problem?"  
"Hal Jordan, I have some news to give you and Kilowog Sergeant."  
"What is it '?" Asked a surprised Hal.  
"You will see. Follow me."  
Green Lanterns, both with a surprised expression, followed Sayd.  
Soon they arrived in the Scar's Lab. When Sayd opened the door, we all were amazed at what they saw: there was Razer, in a blue suit with a very beautiful woman with green skin, deep blue eyes, pure white hair. Her clothes were a shirt, shorts until the knees, ankle boots with heels about 4 inches, all white. The most intriguing thing was that the woman looks familiar, but the Green Lanterns could not tell where they have seen her. Sayd, with a small smile, said, "Hal Jordan and Kilowog, meet Aya." Then, their jaws practically hit the floor. How did they did not know? It was obvious: her face, eyes and nose and not to mention her skin. A single sound was heard uttered in unison by the GLs "Wow".  
With an amused expression, Razer said them, "I told you that I will find Aya!"

_That's all now. I hope you like it. I would appreciate if you give me some advice at how the others Guardians might react when they find out. I'd like to hear your opinion and I guess I could change the story a bit in the way you want to continue. So read and review please._


	5. Chapter 3: Settlement of acounts-part I

_I'm back and I have some reviews. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm so happy. So enjoy the next chapter_

_I own nothing._

"How ... but ... how?" Hal asked.  
With a sigh, Razer said, "I do not know exactly. I think Sayd is able to enlighten us."  
"You're right, Blue Lantern. I was notified when Aya released the virus. Because of her will to live, which is due to her origin, I managed to bring her here. Her soul is connected to the central battery that powers Oa, and thus laboratory. During the destruction of her body, I was able to use her vital energy, namely spark extracted from Ion, to transport her here where I was going to make a new body for her. I was going to create it after what I would have said to you my idea. I did not anticipate that your friend will come and he will do ... this - she gestured towards Aya -... and that's all. " Says finished explanations and waited to see what others have to say.  
Razer was the first to speak "I came back with the hope that I'll find some clues about Aya's location. Instead, I found her hologram and I did nothing else than to download her new look in the computer from behind me. "  
Kilowog, amazed, asked "That's your creation? - gesturing toward Aya-"  
"In a way ... yes." At the confused look the GLs has developed "Aya has built her body alone, I just sketched how she will look."  
"Speaking of, how do I look?" Aya asked timidly.  
"Beautiful," said Razer as he turned to her and winked at her "You really mean to surpass my expectations."

Then Aya blushed slightly and Hal asked astonished "Are you flirting?".  
Kilowog laughed and told Razer "Yes, Blue, you know that's Jordan's job."  
"Hey, it is not true!"  
"You flirt with any beautiful alien you meet. Let me remind you of flirting with Aya ... when she didn't have a body yet."  
"Urgh"  
"I do not want to know!" Razer said. "Although, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, JORDAN?"  
"Apparently, I was not thinking that I would meet an alien who will fall in love with Aya, which we all thought an AI. Even you!"  
"Do not lecture me!"  
"Sorry to interrupt this interesting argue - Aya said with a sarcastic tone - but what will happen with me?"  
"What are you talking about?" asked the three men in unison.  
Aya sighed and replied, "I'm on a planet where I'm not welcome, remember? Last time I was here, Scar tried to dissect me."  
"What she did?"  
"Calm down, my love. You were not here, it happened after you joined the Blue Lanterns. Luckily Hal and Kilowog learned about Scar's plans and saved me."  
"I would not ..."  
"I know you have tried to save me." Aya interrupted him.  
"I would have come back for you."  
"You always come back." I said Aya sweetly. Razer gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose and said, "You do the same." then he started to lean and to close his eyes, Aya mimicking him. When their lips were a few millimeters away, and a kiss seemed inevitable, Hal cleared his throat, forcing the two lovers to stop. "So what do we do?"  
"I think I have an idea - Sayd said calmly - Just give me some time to stabilize things with the other Guardians. Most no longer see Aya as a threat, but Appa continue to be stubborn. I just have to convince him . "  
"To me it seems the best solution." Aya said. Obviously, Razer has agreed with her, and so did the two GL.

(In the Council Room)

"You did WHAT?"  
Sayd told the other Guardians her work, and as she predicted, Appa was not too happy.  
"I did what I had to. We swore to keep the peace and to defend and help those in need. Letting her die would have been exactly the opposite."  
Appa sighed. An argue with Sayd was irrelevant, especially as she would win.

_Sorry if there are some mistakes in the story, my first language isn't English so I have some issues. That's all. I hope you like it. Read and review please._


	6. Chapter 4: Settlement of acounts- II

_Yay, I'm back. Enjoy it._

_I own nothing._

Appa sighed. For two hours, he and Sayd had an argument.  
"I still do not understand why you did that. You know how dangerous it is and yet you brought it here."  
"She has the right to life. You forget how many did she and her friends for the Universe? And for our planet? If she haven't been brought back to normal I would not have been able to bring her here. She is no longer a threat. Never was. As Hal Jordan has shown us many times emotions are a good thing. Especially when they can save the Universe from destruction. "  
"You ..."  
"I'm sure I did the right thing. Ganthed would have done the same."  
Well, you could not argue with that. With a sigh of frustration Appa said  
"Very well. We'll see if she deserves a second chance."  
With a small smile, Sayd left to give them the good news.

(In Scar's lab)  
Aya was eager to find out what will happen to her. She was a little nervous, fearing that the Guardians will want to kill her. Fortunately, Razer's strong arms were around her so she knew that there's nothing to worry about. Yes, if something is going to happen, Aya will be saved by Razer. As always. A small smile formed on her face at the thought. They sat propped up against a wall while the GLs were walking nervous through the lab.  
"Do you want to stop? It became annoying."

"Shut up, Red. " Kilowog spoke.

"Not anymore, remember" Razer said sarcastically. "Can you get used to tell me the name from now?"  
"I swear if you do not ..."  
"Please, stop fighting." Aya said. Her face was worried and full of pain. "I do not want to see my friends arguing."  
Razer's heart melted on the spot at those words and he hugged her even harder, stroking her arm. "I did not want you to feel bad, my love. I apologize."  
"Razer ..." she whispered.  
"Shhh, it's okay." Razer said and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm here."  
Then Hal stopped and told them "Could you stop? For God's sake."  
"I'm sorry, Hal. We did not want to make you feel uncomfortable."  
"I know, Aya. I'm sorry too. You have not done anything wrong. I just ... I'm a little nervous. Sayd not returned yet and ..."  
Just then, the door opened and Sayd came with a small smile.  
"I apologize for the delay. Appa can be extremely ..."  
"Difficult?" (Kilowog)  
"Annoying" (Hal)  
"Actually I wanted to say" stubborn "but I think you're right. However, the Council is waiting."

(In the Council room / 10 minutes later)  
"Aya - began Appa - you have created a body for you, violating all the rules. You have not obeyed the rules and you put the team in danger. Several times. You betrayed the team and helped you Atrocitus to get on Oa. "  
"It was not her will. Atrocitus used as a mechanism to control HER."  
"You escaped from the laboratory where Director of Sciences took you ..."  
"In order to disassemble me."  
"And you tried to restore the universe."

_Read and review please._


	7. Chapter 5: Coming home

_Yay, I'm back. Here is my newest chapter. Sorry for the delay. I had homeworks that killed me. Anyay, enjoy it._

_I own nothing because if I did we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

(On Oa: Council Room)  
Appa went on to say facts made by Aya:  
"And you tried to restore the universe."  
"You know it was not intentional," said Hal. "I mean ... her feelings were hurt. She could not distinguish good from evil. But in the end Razer came up to her and made her go back to normal. Just as I planned."  
"And if he did not? Your robot was ready to rebuilt the Universe destroying all organic beings."  
"That she saved. Should I remind you that you were in danger too? Aya saved us all. Including you. Including all of you. I think she deserves a happy life. Without you to bother her. You must protect and help innocent, right? Prove it! "  
Hal hope that through his words, Appa will change his mind and will let Aya alone. However, what Appa said amazed everyone.  
"2814, I advise you and your friends to wait outside. Aya, stay here!"  
"Why?" she asked.  
"We need to talk to you ... alone." he said looking in the direction of the boys.  
"Of course, sir." Kilowog said, and he waved Hal leave. Green Lanterns walked out leaving the Razer to look at Aya.  
"Aya ..."  
"Razer, I'll be fine. Go!"  
With a sigh, Razer has left the room and joined his friends in the hallway.

(2 hours later)  
He was stepping nervously down the hall, looking at the clock from 2 in 2 minutes.  
"By looking at the clock will not make time go faster, Poozer."  
"Shut up."  
Kilowog frowned at that. Although Razer was changed somehow, he still had a hot temper. It was not nice to argue with him. At all. Especially because of the time spent with Aya, the kid could use logic against you. Against anyone actually.  
After a few minutes, Hal broke the awkward silence.  
"How do you think Aya resist?"  
"She's stronger than we give her credit."  
"And what if while we talk, Aya is in danger?" Razer spoke. He was worried. Very. He did not know what was happening behind the door. The walls were soundproofed. And Salaak not let them pass.  
"Kid ... Listen, you know that Aya is strong. There's no danger."  
"You know what they tried to do and yet you defend them."  
"Enough! Kid, stay calm! Jordan, you know that he's worried. It's not easy to know that your girlfriend is on the other side of the door talking to the most stubborn aliens. Who have access to an army of thousands of lanterns."  
"Thank you, Kilowog, you make me feel much better." Razer replied sarcastically.  
"I mean uh ... hmmm ..."  
"I understood what he meant." said a sweet voice.  
Then the boys heads turned and saw Aya. But something was different. Yes, her clothes. They were green with black. And on her chest, she wore the GL insignia. Aya had an almost black blouse, except for the ends of the sleeves and chest insignia which were green. She wore a pair of pants that were long until her ankles and of course green mixed with black. The only white outfits were 4 inches heels boots and fingerless gloves. Razer approached her with admiration, and asked.  
"How ...?"  
"It seems that my wish came true. I am a GL now. Right, Sergeant Kilowog?"  
He blushed remembering how he always said to her 'Never be a GL'. Hal and Razer also had a shameful expression. They never contradicted him. Aya frowned and put a hand on Razer's cheek. He looked into her eyes. In those blue eyes. The same, yet different from the day when he first saw them. A tear spilled on his cheek. The same cheek where Aya had put her hand. With her thumb she wiped the tear and asked.  
"Razer, is there a problem? Why are you crying?"  
But instead to reply, Razer hugged her. Aya has winding her hands around his neck, returning the embrace. When they pulled apart, they looked in each other's eyes. Aya smiled warmly and lifted her head slightly to reach his level. Razer also smiled, realizing she asked quietly for a kiss. The GLs and also realized what she wants, but said nothing. Razer leaned down and easy, very easy, brushed his lips against hers. Aya returned the kiss, shyly. Being her first kiss, Razer was expecting that. In fact, he found it adorable. In addition, knowing her, with a little practice, she will become an expert. Especially because she learns very quickly. While the couple had their first kiss, Hal and Kilowog found that the floor is very interesting. After several minutes of studying the floor, Hal cleared his throat, signaling that it was time to stop. The couple pulled apart, looking deep into each other's eyes. Finally, Aya was the first to speak.  
"The Guardians said we can borrow Interceptor Two to go into our new house."  
_'Wait what? Our new what? I heard right ... or_?' . Razer thought.  
"Can you repeat it, my love?"  
"Yes. The Guardiants left me to go. We can go anywhere. With the mention, not to try to destroy the Universe again." Aya replied with a chuckle.  
"Right ... Um ... Where do you want us to go?"  
"Well ... um ... I was thinking ...how about Volkreg?"  
"Are ou sure?"  
"Very. I think we should help your people."  
"Whatever you want, my love." Razer said then kissed her on the cheek. Aya has closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. To her misfortune, it did not last more than 15 seconds.

(On Volkreg)  
The crew got off the Interceptor Two. Hal and Kilowog offered to take them on Volkreg, with a stop on Earth, of course. Carol was surprised to know Aya in flesh and bones, literally. But after a few minutes, the tension was gone, Carol taking a mother figure for Aya. She even gave her some advice. The girls had a long discussion about their lives while flying over the city (yes, you heard, ok ... well ... you read that right). After several hours of the girls talk, the boys were more than happy when Aya told they must leave. Carol and Aya and took a 'farewell' short, saying that they will meet soon, and after a long and passionate kiss that Carol gave to Hal, they come in Interceptor Two and they took off in space.

When they get out from the ship Hal said.  
"Aya, you do not know how happy I am for you."  
"I understand you. From an AI to get a living being is almost impossible, and yet my existence proves it. My friends are close to me and would do anything to help me, I was reunited with my love when everything seemed without hope and my dream of being a GL became reality. I can not be happier than that. "  
"You were never just an AI. And now you're a beautiful, intelligent, courageous and strong young lady. And ... Razer better take care of you. Or else..."  
Aya chuckled and looked at her lover who rolled his eyes saying.

"It was something you did not have to even bother saying."  
"I'm serious. If you think of anything ..."  
"I know. Do not worry. My intention is to make Aya happy. I won't take advantage in any shape or form of her physical body. It's a promise. Nothing without her permission or consent."  
"Good, Poozer. And ... if you're going to hurt her, we'll hurt you."  
"Right. Break her heart and we break your face!"  
"I doubt that Razer needs threats. To be nice to me, I mean." Aya said. She wondered what was about her consent. And why Razer need it. Actually, she didn't understand too well so she planned to ask the Razer when they are alone.  
"Aha," said Hal, embarrassed. He was not going to talk to Aya about *ahem* certain things the couples do. Plus, she probably knew more about it than him. In theory at least. He shook his head, he did not want to think that Aya could have done some research about relationships when she was alone in the ship.  
"It's time to go back, buddy." He told Kilowog. "I have to finish my date with Carol."

Kilowog rolled his eyes and mumbled something inauditible and then headed towards the GIs went to theis buisness after saying their 'goodbyes'.

Then, Razer and Aya headed to their new home, holding hands.  
They will never let the other go. Not now. Not ever again.

_I hope you like it. It took me forever to finish this chapter. Tell me if you want me to continue this story because I was planning in ending it here. Tell me if you want a sequel too. __Read and review please._


End file.
